Pok-ee?
by ThousandsOfMilesAway
Summary: A one-shot of Naruku and his reaction to pocky! I hope you'll like it! :D Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid. Review please? :D


**Hello! :) **

**This is purely a one-shot, so please do not ask for it to continue. This was completely random, I was eating pocky a few days ago and thought 'how would Sesshomaru, or Naruku act when first eating pocky', so here it is :D I tryed to make it Sesshomaru, but I didn't do very well with his personality... so I trashed it. **

**Well, enough of my rambling! **

**I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

The invisible hands of the chilled wind of late February flowed and dance around the trees in an almost caressing kind of way, through the leaves, over rocks, and danced along with the leaves, creating a soft melody. The trees of the forest stretched in the wind lazily, their bark's creaking and groaning in relief, with their branches slapping against each other. Brilliant green, yellow, and brown leaves swayed happily, dancing this way and that way in their freedom, some even coming loose from their branches and free-falling to the grassy ground below.

In one of the trees leaning deceptively casual against the bark on one of the middle high branches, with his back against the rough bark of the tall tree, was a figure covered with a white furred baboon pelt which covered everything, not one inch of skin showing. The head of a blue baboon's face was peering over a branch of leaves that hid him, nearly perfectly from all. Not that that really mattered much to the pelted figure, since he could after all hide his scent, and easily disappear when he wanted to.

Barely one hundred feet away from the figure cloaked with a baboon pelt, was a strange group. Strange because of who, and what occupied it – A monk, a demon slayer, a young-girl miko, two demons and a hanyou - a inu half-demon.

Very strange indeed.

The baboon cloaked figure snorted softly to himself when the strangely dressed girl –_miko_, he reminded himself- caused the inu half-demon,_ Inuyasha_, to slam face first into the hard packed earth and _demanded_ a break.

This always amused him. A _human_, though miko, without even doing anything, merely saying a single word to easily defeat a demon, a hanyou. It was laughable, but strangely satisfying to see the dog in such a disgraceful, and humiliating position.

The figure's head titled slightly as a different, though not unpleasant, scent softly flowed up to his nose from the wind that had softened in the few minutes that had past by. The smell gently eased along his nose comforting -enchanting- him; causing his mouth to water from the delicious aroma. Immediately, unconsciously really, he jerked his head to the side where the scent had come from. It had, of course, come from the Inutashi.

He blinked slowly from under the pelt noticing that he was leaning forward slightly, as though about to jump forward to land in the small camp of the Inutashi. He jerked backward and narrowed his eyes into slivers.

_What is this? _The pelted figure questioned himself. _It is causing even I, Naruku, to want it. _

The now named Naruku's smooth, lightly tanned hand crept from inside the pelt to, without due consideration, remove the face of the baboon from his own face. A curved -almost feminine- chin appeared, followed by thin and in a frown, but malleable looking lips. An artistic perfect nose and only somewhat masculine cheek bones appeared, followed immediately by sharp, intelligent deep blood red eyes and flawless black eyebrows which were furrowed. As soon as the rest of the head of the pelt came off to rest against his back; long, inky black hair cascaded down his back in soft, almost curly waves.

Naruku's frown deepened when the sweet aroma only thickened, and caused his taste-bubs to jump to attention, and his mouth to water once again. He swallowed thickly to, unsuccessfully, get rid of the saliva. His lightly pointed ears perked up as the Inutashi's conversation caught his attention.

"Inuyasha! Would you calm down already? Gosh," this obviously came from the miko, her strange way of speaking pointed immediately to her. He took a glance at her to see her standing with her hands on her hips, apparently trying to intimidate the dog-hanyou.

Naruku wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha seemingly pout silently, his arms crossed roughly across his chest, his head slightly bowed and his ears laying back against his head in submission. The girl, barely a woman, was clearly the Alpha in the pack no matter how many times Inuyasha acted as though he was in charge, and tried to command the others to do something. This also amused the dark haired hanyou. Wasn't it supposed to be the male that was Alpha? This group was more peculiar than even at a first glance. "Damn wench…" he heard the inu hanyou mutter, sadly too low for the miko to hear.

"Kagome? Can I have some pocky now?" The red haired fox kit questioned with a small grin, his already wide eyes even wider with his small fingers clenched tightly onto her unusual and short kimono.

Naruku blinked at the strange word that came from the fox kit. _Pok-ee..? What is that? _It couldn't be a weapon, he was sure the young miko wouldn't give one to the kit, to 'protect' him. Didn't a weapon insure protection?

Suddenly, the sweet aroma that he had smelled before intensified. Naruku, slightly startled by the abruptness jerked his head to attention, to stare at what looked to be a stick. He frowned in confusion, with his thin dark eyebrows furrowing. _No, not a stick. _It was some kind of… candy. Yes, that was the word he was searching for. Candy was very rare, only the rich lord's had them along with their wives and family. _How did someone like _her_ get candy? _Not only that, but what type of candy was that? He had never seen such a thing, though it was not as though he had seen much candy. He did not favor sweets much, though Kanna seemed enjoyed them from time to time.

"Sure Shippo!"

Naruku stayed, watching the odd group for a long while. He had a lot of enemies, and he preferred to know their weaknesses, strong points, as well as their living conditions and how they thought. It was easy enough to know this group's weakness; it was each other and the demon slayers younger brother, who he had. Though he supposed, humans in general were their weakness.

Though this group seemed to deny it, Naruku was exceptionally intelligent, he knew when to attack and when not to. He supposed the Inutashi in front of him thought that he would attack whenever he felt bored or wanted the jewel shards. But no, he attacked at their weakest points, with some exceptions. He had to have variety after all.

His blood red eyes blinked slowly as the sky gradually darkened; until he all but nearly became invisible in the darkness save for his glowing crimson eyes. He watched as the inutashi settled for sleep, after they had eaten something they had called 'raa-man'.

_Such strange wording_, He thought to himself in exasperation.

When he knew that they were all asleep, even Inuyasha –such confidence, he scoffed- he crept up to the hideous yellow 'bag', his feet silent and he curious. He stared at the strange yellow object, wondering where the Pok-ee was. He frowned; the sweet aroma was all over the bag so he couldn't pin-point the exact location of the candy.

He wasn't even sure why he wanted to sample the sweet.

Naruku's hand hovered over the bag in uncertainty. _How is one able to open such a thing? _There were no strings he could see. Perhaps he should have paid a little more attention to the girl-miko's actions. He shrugged, uncharacteristically, and effortlessly ripped into the sack with a claw to have things come pouring out. He blinked at all of the odd objects. He didn't recognize any of the things; save for another short kimono the girl wore.

Naruku titled his head to the side slightly as he spied another cloth, this one shaped like a triangle, and others in odd unrecognizable shapes. Bored with the observation, he made another slash into the pack, this time on another side.

When the aroma of candy entered his nose he knew he was successful in his find, though curiously he saw not only the sweet smelling sticks, but also other strange scents that he had not encountered before, though he knew they were edible. He grabbed a few of the sweet sticks, and a rectangle-like bag that crackled when he touched it.

Satisfied with what he confiscated, he jumped backwards into a tree, the branch groaning under his weight, and causing Inuyasha to startle awake.

Why the inu-hanyou only awoke to the soft noise and not to the loud ripping and crackling he would never know.

Before Inuyasha could even spot him he was gone into the forest. He had not hid his smell when he was investigating the bag, so the dog would know it was him that was there, but he wouldn't know why he was there. Probably.

* * *

When Naruku finally stopped for a rest the sky was just starting to peel into the bright colors of dawn. A brilliant purple covered most of the horizon, followed softly by a bright, but lenient pink and a speckle of blue-black. A few clouds surrounded the attractively tinted sky in small puffs.

Naruku ignored the beautifully colored sky in order to stare at the three sticks of candy in his hand as he sat down in front of a tree's trunk. He wasn't exactly leaning up against it, but sort of slouching forward to examine his catch. The rectangle crackling bag had been lost when a low level demon came at him, the demon had been surprisingly undetectable and quick, but still easily killed. Perhaps he had dropped the bag in his surprise? As impossible as that sounded, it was quite probable.

Before he could further think about it he stuck his lightly pink tongue out and gave the 'pok-ee' a tentative lick. His eyes instantly widened at the explosive tastes of chocolate and strawberries. _That is why it is pink._ His mind distantly and unnecessarily provided, as most of his mind focused on the sugary taste of strawberry and bitter-sweet tang of chocolate, and his first bite of the sweet.

Now, as he had explained before, he really did not indulge much in candy. Though, when he did it was usually chocolate, as he preferred the slight bitter flavor of it, instead of the straight sweetness of most candy. But this 'Pok-ee', as it was called, it was something different than the usual chocolate, not just the strawberry flavor with it… but something else.

Naruku pondered this a while, as he unconsciously started to eat the pocky in his soft but secure grip in his pale skinned fingers, until it was gone and continuing onto the next. When he was on his last one, nearly gone, he blinked slowly in reorganization of what the other taste had been.

"A sort of biscuit," Were his nearly whispered words. His eyes widened slightly, a stick biscuit with strawberry flavored chocolate.

Naruku frowned in annoyance when he saw that his last 'pok-ee' had been eaten without his notice.

"It seems I am going to be seeing the miko-Alpha and her pack more." A feral grin appeared on the dark spider hanyou's deceptively fragile and feminine face.

"INUYASHA! Sit boy! Why did you rip and go through my things? Huh! Sit!" Naruku blinked, the miko had lungs.

* * *

**Review, please? :D**

**Did you love it, like it, hate it, or was just bored with it? **


End file.
